


Blessed Be

by suenoteamor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horror, Minor Character Death, Purge AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suenoteamor/pseuds/suenoteamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Commencing at the siren, any and all Crime, up to, and including Murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire and hospital aid will be unavailable until Thursday morning, March 22, at 7am, when The Purge Concludes. Blessed Be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn."</p>
<p>Brothers Sam and Dean Winchester prepare for the annual Purge as they always have, lock down and load up. But when Sam lets in an eccentric stranger seeking shelter, all hell breaks loose as solicitors appear for their guest. The more they learn about the mystery man, the more questions arise over their own pasts and the nature of The Purge itself, though one question trumps all: Will any of them survive the night?</p>
<p>(Supernatural/The Purge AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A woman, tall, with glossed rivulets of brown hair falling down her back, pulled the heft of blankets over her lad, tucking him in. The fabric mound stirred, a slight neck craning to see the man in the doorway.  
“Sweet dreams, darling.” The woman cooed, pressing a soft kiss to her son’s forehead.  
“But, what were those noises outside?”  
“Just the wind, son.” His father assured.  
The boy’s brow furrowed, unsure eyes further interrogating the pair.  
“There’s nothing out there that can get our little angel. You’re safe and sound with us.”  
Lights flicked off and the child breathed deep, twisting onto his stomach within the crushing woolen covers. He repeated the mantra over and over in his head —  
  
 _Our little angel._  
 _You’re safe and sound with us._  
 _Our little angel._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw the tumblr post I wrote about this chapter, you'll know I'm having some comp issues at the moment and should have this updated by tomorrow with the whole thing so please bear with me for now. D':

_There was fire. All consuming and terrible. I remember the ceiling, popcorned drywall falling as snow presently brushing flame tendrils into nothingness. I remember screaming, a baby's wail so close to my ear, and the heady smoke of burnt flesh mingling with aesbestos, as Hades himself rose up to greet our family. She cried, but for us. From that point above she yelled to us like an angel from the heavens, screaming our salvation on the day of judgement. One last angel to perish in the flames of battle. Though, in the end, this was no battle; it was massacre. Bloody, sickening killing of everything I knew and held dear, but for the one thing I was holding close._

_I carried my brother from the flames. He had been thrust into these feeble arms by my father. Like her, he cried. Cried so hard and clutched those tiny fingers at my singed t-shirt in a way that told him “no you are not she,” so he only cried harder. And my father, he took so long to come back. Left us behind that little bush in the backyard as if it could conceal us until the morn. The sirens had already shocked the birds in to flight when he returned, mere cinders of my childhood remaining. In a way, both my parents died that night. Died in the Pur-_  
  
"Dean!"  
The front door slams closed from across the house, the crinkling of shopping bags echoing on the tile floors. Dean starts from his stupor, hastily pulling the paper from the old typewriter, the corner tearing from his carelessness.  
“Sonuvabitch.” He mutters, stowing away his papers in a drawer, before meeting his brother in the dining room.  
“Dammit Sammy! You were supposed to be back over an hour ago.” He scolds. “It’s damn near six already.”  
“I know, I know, but traffic was a bitch.”  
After dropping the groceries on a large oak table, Sam draws a hand through already mussed hair. He sits, organizing the food and pointedly ignoring the tirade about to charge forth.  
“Traffic? What would have happened if you didn’t get back in time? You want me to lock up without you? Leave my little brother outside? What if you didn’t come home?”  
“Dean, enough. I’m home now. Let’s just have dinner.”  
  
It’s difficult to fathom two siblings so close, when all they seem to do is argue. The complex dance of nag and evade is one of skill and poise when examined with a careful eye. Blood, blood and nothing and so much more connecting them. Even the simple oscillation between an elder brother pan grilling burgers for a delicious meal, while the younger chops vegetables for a salad, the only healthy part of the meal in his opinion has always been carefully planned. Every flip, every chop is choreographed, miss a beat and something is terribly wrong. So when a stray drop of grease escapes the frying pan, that something is terribly wrong.  
“So how was work today? Bobby doing alright?”  
“S’fine. Some guy came in asking for a modification to hide an SBR in his dash. Got pretty pissed when we said hell no. Just because that stuff’s legal tonight, doesn’t mean it flies with automotives. Bobby was pretty worried about the guy trying to break into the shop. Locked it up good this afternoon.”  
“People are getting really intense this year aren’t they.”  
“You bet they are. Did you buy any flowers?”  
“No.”  
“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Blessed Be: The Purge Verse! Here as your guide, I hope you enjoy the next 12 hours with us, as for now the night is only young. Lock up if you'd like, or venture out your door and into the fray. Everything is fair game. Your goal: survive the night.


End file.
